


A Scarf, a Poorly Wrapped Gift, and a Kiss

by Donts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anniversaries, Anniversary, Cold, Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, LGBT, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Scarfs, Soft Boys, arthur returns au, can be read as, light comedy, or - Freeform, proposal, resurrection AU, there is one curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: ”Merlin Emrys, will you make me the happiest person in the universe and marry me?”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129





	A Scarf, a Poorly Wrapped Gift, and a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I made fluff for a change <3

Every breath the two breathed was visible in the frigid air of December. Merlin and Arthur walked hand in hand through the park. It was a quiet evening.

Merlin was wrapped up snugly, sporting two coats and gloves. Arthur had even given him his scarf, insisting Merlin needed it more than him. This left Arthur a bit chillier than he would like to admit. His face was a ruby rose color, his nose staring to run.

"Are you sure you don't want your scarf back? I don't want you getting sick, you are horrible to look after when ill."

Arthur scoffed.

"I am lovely to look after no matter my health conditions!" Arthur playfully nudged Merlin's side, feigning offense.

Merlin laughed.

"No, but really, you're all snotty."

"You can stay toasty for the two of us," Arthur concluded the conversation, looking forward again.

Merlin's eyes lingered on Arthur. His lips turned up, smiling warmly. His eyes dilated, his heart glowing with warmth for the man beside him. Merlin turned his head back in front of him, smile still gracing his lips.

Peaceful silence.

"We've been dating for two years now," Arthur stated.

Merlin snapped his gaze back to Arthur. He furrowed his brows, amused.

"Yeah, we have. You even made me breakfast in bed. The burnt toast was lovely, by the way," Merlin snickered.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur smiled.

Merlin simply grinned.

"I have something for you." Arthur ceased his walking, bringing Merlin to a halt as well.

"Oh?" Merlin turned to fully face Arthur.

Arthur smiled nervously, running his thumb over Merlin's knuckles.

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand, comforting him in his uncharacteristically nervous state.

"I'll love anything you get for me, Arthur. No need to get nervous," Merlin comforted with a smile.

Arthur fished out an object from his coat pocket. It was clearly a ring, wrapped in wrapping paper. Merlin chuckled.

"Did you seriously wrap a ring?" Merlin took the ring from Arthur and concentrated on unwrapping the meticulous paper.

Arthur laughed. Merlin was so focused on revealing the ring, the shuffle of Arthur getting on one knee went unnoticed.

"Ah! Got it!" Merlin smiled in accomplishment. He looked up to meet Arthur's eyes, only to see him on the ground. Merlin stood shocked.

"Merlin Emrys, will you make me the luckiest person in the universe and marry me?" Arthur gently held Merlin's left hand, bringing it to his lips.

Merlin relished the warmth of Arthur's breath on his frozen fingers. He felt warm tears trickle down his face, making wet spots in the scarf.

"Yes, you clotpole," Merlin replied, dropping to his knees tackling Arthur in a hug.

Arthur exclaimed as he fell back, quickly wrapping his arms around Merlin. The two laughed on the frosty grass. Merlin pushed himself up and pushed his lips against Arthur's. Arthur returned the kiss with vigor, smiling the whole time.

"I love you," Merlin whispered once he broke away.

"I love you too."

The duo laid in the grass, snuggled together in the cold.

A few domestic seconds went by.

"Wait, did you drop the ring?"

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> I’m 50/50 with this one. I like it but I don’t at the same time.  
> I’m in a writing mood soooo I’m gonna try and write some more :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated ❤️
> 
> (edited a typo)


End file.
